FIESTA DE HALLOWEEN!
by Midori Minares
Summary: Es dia de fiesta y Hinata se encuentra con un guapisimo vampiro que la salva de un chico, ambos terminan en un cementerio donde les aguarda un final algo sangriento e INESPERADO


Hola!

aqui les traigo mi primer one-shot

especial por el dia de HALLOWEEN

espero que les guste =3 (en especial el final)

DISCLAMIER:ni naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen

* * *

><p>-N-no sé porque tengo que ir yo t-también-proteste molesta.<p>

-Oh vamos será divertido Hinata, no puedes quedarte en casa cuando es día de fiesta-me animo Ino mi rubia y animada amiga.

-Además, todas iremos y no podemos dejarte sola-apoyo Sakura haciendo pucheros.

-Ok, está bien, ¿pero vampiresas? ¿En serio?-les cuestione señalando los disfraces.

-Por favor… seremos las vampiresas más sexis de la fiesta-argumento Temari con una sonrisa atrevida.

Sentí mi rostro enrojecer, y es que el disfraz que me habían puesto era bastante sugerente y mostraba más de lo que acostumbraba, aunque en comparación con el de ellas el mío era el más recatado. Mi disfraz consistía en un corsé negro con detalles malvas que dejaba al descubierto mis hombros y algo de mi busto, un apretado pantalón de cuero con botas de tacón alto, negros también y por supuesto una larga capa oscura por fuera y malva por dentro. Las chicas intentaron hacerme un peinado pero me negué y mantuve mi cabello con cerquillo.

El de Ino también tenia la capa solo que era azul por dentro, llevaba un top que apenas le cubría lo necesario, dejando al descubierto su plano vientre, traía puesto una falda igualmente pequeña pero con mallas transparentes artísticamente desgarrados finalizando con unas botas iguales a las mías solo que más altas y con detalles azules. Se había rizado el cabello y lo había dejado caer salvaje tras su espalda.

Sakura llevaba un vestido corto y transparente alrededor del torso y parte del busto, a diferencia nuestra ella calzaba unos lindos gladiadores negros, su capa era rosa por dentro. Había peinado su cabello en un lindo moño dejando algunos mechones rosas sueltos.

Temari llevaba un ajustado vestido largo con un escote profundo unido en medio del vientre dejando al descubierto casi todo su torso, su capa era de color esmeralda por dentro y traía altos zapatos de tacón negros. Su cabello normalmente rebelde lo había domado en ondas alrededor de su rostro y espalda.

-Ya es hora, la fiesta nos espera-nos insto Sakura.

Di un largo suspiro, esta sería una larga noche de la que no podría escapar.

-Hinata no pongas esa cara te divertirás, habrá muchos chicos con quienes divertirse-intento alegrarme Ino.

-Si, nuestras presas esperan-casi ronroneo Temari.

La fiesta era casi caótica: personas bailando por todos lados al ritmo de la música que vibraba a todo volumen. El lugar era grande, había bocadillos y ponche a un lado.

-La fiesta esta buenísima-casi grito Ino para dejarse escuchar por encima de la música.

-¡Chicas es hora de buscar nuestras presas!-exclamo Sakura, también elevando la voz.

-Si, seguro que les gustaría ser vistos como presas-bromee un poco.

-Seguro que si-convino Ino con un guiño-la casería a empezado.

Sakura dio un gritito entusiasmado.

-No volteen pero unos chicos lindos vienen directo hacia nosotras…actúen natural-dijo para luego reírse de forma relajada.

Mi sonrojo no se hizo esperar, estaba nerviosísima

-Mmm… iré al tocador a… nos vemos-avise.

Y hui al tocador de damas antes de que pudiesen detenerme, ya dentro suspire de alivio, había mucha presión en esto de conseguir una ¨presa¨.

Por fortuna el tocador estaba vacío, me refresque la cara y la nuca con el agua, luego me prepare para salir a enfrentar la fiesta.

Localice a Sakura e Ino de inmediato.

Ino bailaba con un chico alto y pálido vestido de gato negro. Sakura lo hacía con un guapo rubio de ojos azules disfrazado de zorro, y no de ¨El zorro¨, sino de un zorro real. Gracioso.

Busque a Temari con la vista y la encontré hablando con un chico de cabello y ojos negros disfrazado de zombi, parecía aburrido pero me percate de que estaba muy atento a temari.

Y aquí estaba yo sola mientras mis amigas ya tenían compañía, me quede quieta en un rincón no iba a molestarlas cuando parecían estar disfrutando tanto.

Mis ojos vagaron por todo el lugar apreciando las telarañas falsas del techo al igual que los otros adornos y las luces que le daban un aspecto siniestro y alocado.

Una mano se apoyo en mi hombro y descubrí un hombre lobo al voltear.

-¿Quieres bailar?-pregunto el chico lobo de ojos y cabello café, los pelos de su disfraz casi le ocultaban toda la cara pero pude notar que era guapo, además desprendía un olor salvaje que sentaba a la perfección con su disfraz.

Esboce una sonrisa como pude.

-C-claro-acepte.

Su sonrisa en respuesta apenas le cavia en el rostro

Me cogió de la mano y empezó a bailar. No lo había mal pero era un poco demasiado eufórico para mi gusto, trate de seguirle el ritmo hasta que acabo la canción, iba a despedirme de él cuándo comenzó a sonar la música de nuevo y me cogió de la cintura para bailar de nuevo, solo que más juntos esta vez. Demasiado.

-C-creo que…-unos labios ansiosos impidieron que siguiera hablando.

Me apretó mas contra él, yo estaba quieta del asombro, pero me recupere y saque sus brazos que habían empezado a bajar por donde no debían.

Lo mire molesta

-N-no te atrevas a hacer eso de nuevo-tartamudee un poco pero logre que mis palabras fueran firmes. Me había dejado sorprendida, ofendida e incómoda.

-Nena no me digas que no te gusto-se acerco a mí con la clara intención de volver a besarme.

Un brazo rodeo mi cintura.

-Largo de aquí Inuzuka-dijo una voz fría y ronca.

El hombre lobo miro espantado al dueño del brazo apoyado en mi cintura y se fue sin decir palabra.

Trate de ver a mi salvador pero apenas pude ver la larga capa de su disfraz y su cabello negro como la noche.

-Mmm, gracias…

Entonces volteo y pude verle el rostro, su piel era tan blanca como la mía, ojos oscuros como la noche, facciones bellas y masculinas a la vez. Guapo. Guapísimo.

Esbozo un sonrisa torcida que me quito el aliento

-¿Quieres bailar?-su voz ahora relajada era tan suave como la seda sin dejar de ser algo ronca. Perfecta.

Lo mire confundida pero de alguna manera logre asentir.

Me llevo de la mano con delicadeza como si pudiese romperme con cualquier movimiento brusco, aunque tal vez fuese cierto, ya que mis piernas se sentían como gelatina y mi estomago sintió un revoloteo inusitado.

La música era lenta y romántica.

Mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos, podría mirar esos ojos toda la eternidad.

Nos movimos al compas de la música, yo con los brazos en sus anchos hombros, el con sus manos en mi cintura. Nada en el mundo era tan perfecto como este momento.

Todo con él era perfecto. _**Él**_ lo era.

Termino la canción pero no quise soltarme y el tampoco, me regalo una sonrisa arrebatadora y acerco su cara a la mía.

-Hora de irnos-susurro en mi oído, causándome un estremecimiento

Sonreí alegre cuando dijo _irnos_ y no _irme._

Tomo mi mano y me guio hasta una puerta escondida tras unas grandes calabazas con caras siniestras.

Entonces voltee en busca de mis amigas y descubrí a una persona que no debía estar aquí. Las chicas también se habían dado cuenta y me miraban como instándome a irme antes de que me viera. Asentí.

El no estaba solo e iba vestido de soldado al igual que los otros que lo acompañaban. Todos traían armas.

Neji. Reconocería sus ojos, mis ojos, en donde fuera. Me buscaba y no estaba solo, había traído refuerzos esta vez.

Fui tonta al creer que se olvidaría de mí, que se cansaría tarde o temprano. Siempre tendría que huir de de él y de lo que representaba.

Al cruzar la puerta sentí la necesidad de correr, más que eso tenía que hacerlo no podía permitirle a Neji encontrarme.

-¿Te gustaría dar un paseo?-propuso mi oscuro acompañante.

Era como si me leyese la mente.

-Mientras más lejos mejor-acepte.

-Entonces espero que te gusten las motos-dijo mientras me dirigía hacia una moto estacionada.

Su moto era intimidante, no muy grande ni pequeña, capaz de acoger a dos.

Me tendió un casco.

-Gracias

Recién entonces me percate de su disfraz: capa negra por fuera, pero de un intenso rojo sangre por dentro, traje casi tan oscuro como sus ojos. Vampiro.

Ironías del destino.

Se monto en la moto y yo subí tras él, sujetándome a la moto con las piernas y a él con los brazos.

-¡E-eso fue… i-increíble!-exclame asombrada por la sensación de libertad que dejaba la velocidad, aun podía sentir el vacio en el estomago.

Rio mostrando sus colmillos, parecían muy reales.

-Si te gusto tanto te llevare a pasear en otra… ocasión-ofreció.

-Me encantari…-el sonido de mi celular me interrumpió.

Cogí el aparato y conteste apenas reconocí el número.

_-Ino…_

_-Hinata…-suspiro de alivio- ¿dónde estás te perdimos la pista?_

_-¿Q-qué?_

_-Te seguimos, nosotras y…_

_-N-no me digas que…- la interrumpí temerosa._

_-Ellos insistieron en venir, no podíamos dejarlos plantados…_

_-Es p-peligroso y lo sabes-la regañe._

_-…_

_-¿Qué hay de Neji?-pregunte preocupada._

_-No se dio cuenta de nada, aun estaba merodeando por el lugar cuando arrancamos…_

_-¿En que están viniendo?_

_- Naruto nos presto su auto._

_-¿Dónde están ahora?_

_-Parece que cerca a… una especie de… cementerio_

Gire alrededor y vi a que se refería, estaba parada justo en la entrada.

_-Escúchame, estoy justo en la entrada del cementerio._

_-Ok, vamos en camino-y cortó la llamada._

-¿Quien era?-me pregunto el vampiro de ojos oscuros.

-U-una amiga, estaba preocupada por mi-le explique

Su mirada se volvió sombría.

-Y viene con unos amigos-no era una pregunta

Asentí.

-¿Que es peligroso y quien es Neji?

Lo mire nerviosa, no me percate de que estuviese tan atento a la conversación.

De pronto oí un auto acercarse, para luego verlo, era un convertible rojo, pude ver a las chicas y a los chicos que las acompañaban en la fiesta.

-¡Hinata!-exclamo Ino al salir del auto y abrazarme un poco más fuerte de lo necesario.

-H-hola-correspondí a su efusivo saludo.

-Así que esta era la vampiresa que faltaba-hablo de pronto el rubio-ya podemos volver a la fiesta?

Mire a las chicas que al igual que yo estaban tensas por la pregunta.

-Esa fiesta era demasiado aburrida… ¿verdad Sai?-Ino interrogo al chico gato que pasaba un brazo sobre sus hombros.

Este asintió embobado por Ino. Dudo que siquiera haya oído la pregunta.

-Están locos la fiesta estab…-Naruto no terminó de hablar ya que Sakura lo jalo hacia ella y le dio un beso.

-A mi me da igual-concluyo el chico zombi de Temari, mirándola con ojos enamorados.

Sonreí y bostece, estaba un poco cansada.

-Si me siguen los llevare hasta mi casa-ofreció mi compañero

-Viejo sí que debes ser rarito para vivir en un cementerio de veras-comento el rubio ojiazul ganados una mirada de ultratumba de parte del vampiro.

Sasuke se volvió en dirección al cementerio, lo seguí y los demás también.

-Tú puedes quedarte Naruto-le dijo Sakura mientras nos alcanzaba.

-Gracias por dejarnos entrar-le agradecí a mi vampiro.

Me sonrió a modo de respuesta.

Su casa era grande, antigua y bonita aunque tenía un aire siniestro, lo que atribuí a que estuviese en un cementerio. Extraño.

Paseábamos fuera, los demás decidieron quedarse dentro.

-No contestaste mis preguntas Hinata-me recordó de pronto.

Oírle decir mi nombre con su voz hizo estremecerme y a la me hizo acordar que desconocía el suyo.

-A-aun no se tu nombre

-Te lo diré si respondes mis preguntas-puso como condición.

-De acuerdo-acepte, confiaba en el de una manera extraña pero lo hacía.

-Sasuke Uchiha

Suspire y me prepare para responder a las preguntas que me había hecho.

-Lo p-peligroso es Neji…y… él es mi… primo, me ha estado buscando por mucho tiempo.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque escape de mi familia…ellos…querían casarme a la fuerza, por suerte encontré a las chicas, ellas cuidaron de mi, y me volví fuerte gracias a ellas… aunque a veces no se nota… aun tengo mucho que aprender-termine de hablar con una sonrisa triste.

Sasuke se acerco a mí y me envolvió en un abrazo fuerte y cálido. No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos abrazados, pudieron ser segundos u horas.

-Podría estar así toda la eternidad-me susurro de pronto.

Me asombre ante sus palabras.

-La eternidad es demasiado tiempo Sasuke-le contradije.

Tomo mi rostro entre sus manos.

-A tu lado seria apenas suficiente-susurro y me beso de una manera tan tierna y delicada que me asombro.

Correspondí su beso.

-Yo también quiero vivir a tu lado para siempre-convine y le di un leve beso en los labios.

Su boca bajo dando besos desde mis labios hasta llegar a mi cuello.

-Te amo-susurro.

-Yo también te amo Sasuke-correspondí.

Entonces los colmillos se hundieron en la piel del cuello expuesto.

Un hilillo de sangre escapo de mis labios al terminar.

Acosté su cabeza en mi regazo y acaricie su cabello.

-Estaremos juntos por toda la eternidad cuando despiertes mi amado Sasuke-susurre en su oído y bese sus labios aun mortales, la próxima vez serian labios inmortales los que besaría.

* * *

><p>sip<p>

final inesperado

yupiiiiiiii

espero que les haya gustado un poquitin

y me dejen un review

bye bye


End file.
